Medical ophthalmic preparations are normally administered dropwise by holding and slightly compressing a small bottle-like container with the liquid preparation with its pointed outlet closely above the wide-opened eye. The exiting drops of the preparation are meant to fall on the eyeball. The self-administration of eye drops requires considerable skill and discipline because looking at the pointed outlet end of the container near the eye automatically causes anxiety and prompts one to close the eye. With old people showing motoric disorders, such as trembling hands, such a self-administration of eye drops entails the risk that the eye gets injured so that persons handicapped in this way, and also infants, depend on the help of another person administering the drops.